Depois da tormenta
by rodollores
Summary: Eles tinham uma vida diferente agora ... o amor muito mais forte !


O renomado cientista se aconchegou por trás dela, pousou as mãos em sua cintura e beijou seu ombro.

_Você gosta mesmo deste lugar, não é ?

Sara esticou a mão para seu rosto e sorriu.

_É tão … surpreendente.

Eles estavam diante de um pequeno bosque na pacta cidade de Phelps.

O tempo estava escurecendo de repente. Com toda certeza teriam uma tarde chuvosa e escura.

A casa, construída com madeiras nobres e espaços aconchegantes, ficava apenas há alguns metros.

Hank surgiu do meio da vegetação, perseguindo um coelho assustado e muito veloz.

_Vem garoto !

Ele assoviou para o cão e ele olhou em direção a eles com suas orelhas espertas, bufou e ficou no meio fio. Entre obedecer ao comando de seu dono e não resistir a tentação de uma boa brincadeira, ele optou por ignorar o bichinho peludo e correr ao encontro de seus _pais_.

Sara se agarrou ao corpo de Grissom, quando em desabalada carreira, o animal correu em sua direção, com suas bochechas fartas. Ele não tinha noção de seu tamanho, e muito menos o momento certo para diminuir a velocidade e se aproximar pacificamente.

_Não ! - Grissom gritou !

Ele estacou, mas era tarde demais e o atropelamento foi inevitável. A grama escorregadia foi a derrocada para seus _freios _desgovernados.

Sara sentiu o impacto em suas costas e um gemido rouco do adorável monstrinho babão.

Mesmo com Grissom esticando o braço e alcançando o peito branco de seu amigo fiel, o contato não conseguiu ser evitado.

_Hank ! - Ele vociferou, tentando proteger sua mulher. _Você está bem, mel ?"

_Estou … não se preocupe. - Sua voz saiu estrangulada. Ela ria de toda aquela trapalhada, com seu rosto enfiado no peito firme.

O cão deitou no chão e levantou o traseiro, achando que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira. Era quase impossível repreender ele, aquela cara de moleque travesso era impagável.

_Vamos para casa !

Com a blusa dela toda suja de terra, eles caminharam pela rua arborizada, atravessaram a cerca de madeira perfeitamente alinhada e envernizada, seguiram pelo caminho de pedras sobre a grama e pararam na varanda quando ouviram uma voz conhecida, chamar por eles.

_Oi Sara … eu trouxe a torta de maçã que você adora, com muita canela desta vez, para não deixar Grissom com ciume.

Eles sorriram para a bondosa vizinha, ela era uma figura _sui generis_.

Desde que Sara perdera o bebê, ela havia redobrado os mimos com sua filha _emprestada, _como costumava dizer.

Eles haviam se mudado para Phelps há poucos meses.

Com o contrato assinado por uma editora forense, e um ciclo de aulas e palestras sobre entomologia, ele achou por bem, _dar um tempo_ e se refugir na pacata cidade montanhosa, há alguns bons quilômetros da loucura que era a cidade de Vegas.

Ele decidiu priorizar o bem estar dela, depois de quase perdê -la para um _serial killer, _que a manteve em cativeiro por cinco longos dias. Os piores de sua vida.

Grissom havia quase enlouquecido.

"

_**_Sara ... eu já cheguei !**_

_**Eles estavam vivendo sob o mesmo teto há apenas algumas semanas. **_

_**O apartamento em silêncio, nem mesmo o cão, costumeiramente agitado quando percebia sua chegada, viera para recepcionar o supervisor.**_

_**Tudo teria passado na normalidade se ela não tivesse se demorando tanto. Geralmente os passeios com o cão não costumavam levar tanto tempo.**_

_**Ele saiu do banho de quase meia hora, estranhando aquela ausência prolongada. Tentou o celular e nada.**_

_**O tempo estava se fechando, fazia calor e as chuvas costumavam acontecer de repente.**_

_**_Onde vocês estão ? - Sua preocupação era imensa.**_

_**Esperou mais dez minutos e desceu para a guarita.**_

_**_Oi Jack … você viu a Sara ?**_

_**_Ela saiu com Hank, há quase uma hora, doutor.**_

_**O porteiro parecia preocupado, acostumado também, às rápidas saídas da namorada do supervisor. Agora que moravam juntos, Sara mantinha um bom relacionamento com o prestativo zelador.**_

_**Ele a salvara diversas vezes, abrindo a porta para ela, quando aparecia de repente com Grissom ainda ausente. **_

_**_Estou ficando preocupado.**_

_**O tempo horrível a cada minuto e ela demorando daquele jeito.**_

_**_Acho que vou dar uma volta, me avise pelo celular, caso apareça, por favor.**_

_**_Perfeitamente, doutor.**_

_**Ele abriu o portão de seu prédio e olhou para todos os lados, seguiu em direção ao parque, há algumas quadras, onde costumavam levar Hank e nada.**_

_**Ele fez todo o caminho em torno do perímetro costumeiro, depois de andar pelo parque sem sucesso.**_

_**O café, a loja de conveniência, o supermercado, todos os pontos onde eles poderiam estar.**_

_**Nada de Hank preso do lado de fora, em nenhum dos locais.**_

_**_Por Deus, Sara, onde vocês se meteram ?**_

_**O celular continuava desligado.**_

_**Depois de quase duas horas, ele resolveu procurar ajuda.**_

_**O romance ainda era mantido em segredo num acordo bem acertado entre as partes, até decidirem o rumo de suas vidas.**_

_**_Jim ? Preciso de sua ajuda, por favor ! A Sara e o Hank … desapareceram há quase duas horas. Eles não estão em lugar algum.**_

_**Que fosse para o inferno todas as regras, ele só precisava descobrir onde eles estavam.**_

_**O alvoroço havia sido geral. Depois de descobrirem, através do gps do celular dela que estavam foram de Vegas, no deserto, em uma cabana desarrumada e fétida, Jim acionou todas as viaturas possíveis até o local.**_

_**Nada foi encontrado, apenas o aparelho móvel e uma voz metálica avisando que estavam com ela e o cão.**_

_**Para espalhar ainda mais o terror, os contatos demoravam até trinta e seis horas para acontecerem.**_

_**Sara havia sido a CSI responsável por desvendar os misteriosos assassinatos de Paul Hendersen, famoso em sua comunidade, com o sugestivo nome de The Tiger. Sua marca registrada eram garras, deixadas impressas em suas vítimas por uma luva adaptada com afiadas ponteiras de aço. Ele próprio tinha um enorme felino tatuado em suas costas.**_

_**Uma de suas vítimas, antes de morrer, conseguiu dar pistas sobre ele.**_

_**Sara trabalhou com afinco, principalmente após saber que ele havia barbarizado com sua vítima.**_

_**Ele havia sido resgatado da prisão Federal, em uma rebelião armada justamente para aquele propósito. Uma promessa de vingança, cravada em seus olhos mortificados pelo ódio.**_

_**Com toda certeza, ela estava sendo vigiada, ele conhecia sua rotina e assim, havia se tornado uma presa fácil.**_

_**A polícia havia descoberto a fuga, após ter surpreendido um comparsa, que se passava por ele na sela, com a mesma tatuagem, apenas para que ganhasse tempo.**_

_**Pegadas e alguns fios de cabelo encontrados na cabana, foram o ponto de partida para localizarem um dos componentes de sua gangue.**_

_**Fichado pela polícia por crimes menores, descobriram Tim, e alguns outros componentes.**_

_**Os nervos da equipe foram testados em seu máximo, eles estavam mantendo ela viva apenas para usufruir de valores cada vez mais exorbitantes de resgate.**_

_**Não houve tempo de concluírem o crime, foram vigiados com atenção, até que em uma emboscada forjada pela polícia, liderada por James Brass, o cativeiro foi estourado.**_

_**Foi um longo tempo para que ela se recuperasse, eles haviam poupado o cão por The Tiger ser muito ligado a animais. Ela era ameaçada o tempo todo, enquanto Hank era tratado com atenção e até um certo carinho. **_

_**Sara sofreu com os ataques de raiva dele, teve algumas costelas quebradas e muitos hematomas. **_

_**Assim como ela, Hank também sofrera consequências. Se tornou um cão medroso e assustado, com sono agitado e curto.**_

_**Ela tirara uma licença remunerada e estavam vivendo sua vidas, com Grissom a cercando de todos os cuidados possíveis. Não passava o turno sem que soubesse que estava segura, esteve pelo tempo possível ao seu lado, o que valeu uma aproximação ainda maior entre eles.**_

_**Quando ela se curou, física e emocionalmente algumas semanas depois, ela retornou ao trabalho, se reportando à Catherine, obedecendo a política do laboratório.**_

_**Tudo voltando ao seu eixo lentamente e então … a notícia da gravidez.**_

_**..**_

_**Eles estavam fazendo uma refeição leve na cozinha, quando ele viu lágrimas em seus olhos. **_

_**Ainda traumatizado pelos acontecimentos, seu instinto protetor deu o alerta e ele se ajoelhou de frente a ela, segurando seu rosto.**_

_**_O que você tem ? Aconteceu alguma coisa ? Fale comigo, meu amor !**_

_**_Gil ? - Ela fungou, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço cheiroso. _Nós vamos ter um bebê !**_

_**_O quê ?**_

_**Ele olhou para ela, os olhos assustados …**_

_**_Um bebê ?**_

_**Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e tentou em vão, enxugar as lágrimas.**_

_**Grissom abraçou seu corpo frágil com força e chorou junto com ela.**_

_**Foi uma mistura de emoções. **_

_**Havia preocupação com seu estado, já que ela havia driblado um período horrível em sua vida.. Uma enorme felicidade de saber que a mulher que tanto amava lhe daria um filho. **_

_**Ele seria bem vindo, mas muitas coisas teriam que mudar.**_

_**Tantas emoções diversas vividas em uma fração de segundos.**_

_**_Eu vou ser pai ?**_

_**Sara esqueceu de suas próprias lágrimas para cuidar das dele, seus dedos secaram com carinho uma a uma.**_

_**_Vai sim … - sua voz soou fraca e preocupada.**_

_**Ele também estava, mas tudo seria superado, ele tinha que ser forte pelos dois, mais uma vez !**_

_**_Vai ficar tudo bem … - ele tocou sua barriga lisa e depositou um beijo delicado.**_

_**_Eu sei … nós vamos conseguir.**_

_**_Eu te amo tanto … tanto …**_

_**Ele se pôs de pé e a puxou para seus braços, beijando seus lábios apaixonadamente.**_

_**..**_

_**_Preciso falar com você !**_

_**_O que foi, Gil ?**_

_**_Recebi uma indicação para uma cadeira em minha área.**_

_**_Aulas ?**_

_**_Huhum … e estou pensando em aceitar.**_

_**_Vai deixar o CSI ? Você acha que … é a coisa certa a fazer, amor ?**_

_**Ela estava um tanto abalada em saber que com toda certeza, eles se afastariam mesmo que fosse por um tempo. Estava tão à vontade com a convivência deles. Se sentia forte, segura e completamente apaixonada. Estavam formando uma família linda.**_

_**O que ela não sabia é que as intenções dele eram outras, completamente diferentes.**_

_**_Acho ! Mas eu não vou sem você ! **_

_**_Gil … olha … é o seu trabalho.**_

_**_É a nossa vida, mel ! A nossa família. Estive pensando que talvez, pudéssemos dar um tempo, viver com mais tranquilidade, você vai precisar de paz. Não quero que nada aconteça a vocês dois.**_

_**_Não vai acontecer, nós temos você !**_

_**Ela cruzou os dedos com os dele sobre sua barriga, sua cabeça estava em seu colo enquanto conversavam no sofá.**_

_**_É um período longo, quase sete meses de atividade, com aulas ministradas duas vezes por semana. Seriam como … férias prolongadas. Eu quero fazer isso.**_

_**Ela proferiu um pequeno sorriso.**_

_**_E tem seus artigos, Sara ! Terá sua ocupação, pode passar a escrever semanalmente como sabe , é da vontade de seus editores.**_

_**Ela já havia pensando nisso.**_

_**..**_

_**Alguns dias depois, Sara recebia a confirmação de sua proposta, eles haviam ficado eufóricos com o alongamento do contrato da editora responsável pela publicação dos artigos dela.**_

_**Na manhã de sábado, da mesma semana foi a vez de Grissom receber uma proposta da mesma editora. Eles estavam sondando o cientista há um bom tempo. Não seriam artigos, mas sim um livro voltado para a comunidade forense. O valor era tentador e irrecusável.**_

_**Eles comemoram com um jantar a dois, no restaurante da escolha dela.**_

_**Requintada gastronomia e excelente gosto musical. O encontro tinha sido delicioso e havia culminado em uma tórrida noite de amor. **_

_**Logo, eles anunciavam aos amigos sobre a mudança de vida que fariam.**_

_**Havia sido uma comoção geral. Duas notícias de uma só vez.**_

_**_Como vai fazer isso com a gente ? Vai nos privar de ver sua barriga crescendo ?**_

_**_Podemos dar um jeito nosso. Vamos nos comunicar sempre, não se preocupem.**_

_**Depois do que havia acontecido com ela, a união entre eles tinha se fortalecido grandiosamente.**_

_**Além do mais, eles não perdiam a oportunidade de, carinhosamente claro, tripudiarem sobre ela, afinal era a MULHER do CHEFE !**_

_**."**_


End file.
